My Lost Brother
by Aekaterina39
Summary: Ever wondered if Irina Spasky was an only-child? Well, I always thought that she could have an older brother that died/disappeared when she was very young. In this story, this happens, and, after the Hunt, Irina reunites with her long-lost brother. I suck at summaries so please read the story:) oh, btw, Irina is alive after the Hunt in this story:) Enjoy and please review:)


**Well I had the idea of writing a story where Irina Spasky has an older brother, but she loses him when she is 10 and he 17 years old. Despite she thinks he's dead, she meets him again after the Hunt. The first and second chapter are two glimpses at the past, the day she lost her brother. So, here goes first chapter;) Her brother's named Ivan and I guess their father is named Nikolai but I dunno. Anyway, please read and I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

_1974, Saint Petersburg, Russia_

''Ivan?''

Ivan Spaskya groaned as his younger sister's voice reached his ears. He turned side and buried his face on the cushion. ''Not now, Irina...'' he muttered.

''Come on, lazy! Wake up!''Irina cried out again and this time she proceeded on dragging his cushion from under his head.

Ivan moaned. ''Come on, Irina! Let me sleep!''

''No, I want to play!'' Irina whined and leaned closer to him.

Ivan grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his bed, wrapping his arms around her and tickling her. ''Here you go then, let's play!'' he said, earning a happy giggle from his little sister.

''Ivan, stop it!'' she squeaked.

''But you asked for it!''

''I-I can't breathe, silly!''

Ivan let go of his sister and she fell over his stomach, hoping upside down over him. Ivan gasped and yelped.

''Hey, Rinny, stop it!'' he squeaked.

Irina climbed off the bed and sat there. ''Now stand up you lazy.'' She said with a smile.

Ivan sighed. There was no way he could sleep again so he stood up and looked at his sister. ''Okay, Irina, go down and I'm coming.'' He said. Irina nodded eagerly and ran downstairs. Ivan stood up, changed into his clothes and went to wake their dad up.

_Ten minutes later_

Ivan looked at the mess of milk, cereals and bread in the kitchen, and then back at his smiling sister, standing at the kitchen door.

''I made breakfast for you and Dad! You like it?'' she asked eagerly.

Ivan shifted his gaze to the table, where two bowls with what presumably was milk and cereals, and two cups with a brown slop that probably was a kind of coffee his sister had just invented. He sighed.

''I don't like it, sis, I love it.'' He said with a smile, at the same time thinking that he would be the one to clean up all the mess.

Irina smiled happily. ''Yay! Now why don't you eat while I will be cleaning up?'' she suggested and pushed her brother to sit on the table.

''NO!'' Ivan shouted but, seeing his sister's ready-to-cry expression quickly added ''you did a great job and I can't let you get any more tired, so, I will clean up.'' He said.

Irina huffed. ''Nah, don't you worry. I'll be fine! You and dad eat and I am cleaning up.'' She said with a grin.

''Eh, wait, won't you eat?''

''I drank some milk while cooking for you too.'' She replied and went to clean up. Ivan sighed and sat on the table, next to their father.

''Will you drink this thing?'' he asked, pointing at the coffee thing. Their father bit his lips.

''Eh... no.'' He muttered. Ivan took the two cups and went to the bathroom, emptying them at the sink.

''I am sorry, sis.'' He muttered. ''But I want to stay alive to play with you.'' He said and washed the brown liquid away. Then he ran back at the kitchen, sitting at the chair, as Irina came out with her shirt soaked in water, but a satisfied, happy smile crossing her pale face.

Ivan chuckled. ''Maybe you should change your shirt before you catch a cold again.'' He said lightly.

''If I do, will we go for a walk?'' Irina asked.

''Sure.'' Ivan said and watched as his sister squeaked happily and ran to her room to change.

He smiled a bit. _'I would do everything to make Irina happy...'_ he thought and stood up to get ready so they could go for a walk together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah nothing big, the next chapter is important however:3 <strong>

**Yeah I pretty much imagine that, when she was a child, Irina was a little devil XD anyway, that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed it:) please leave a review, I appreciate it as you cannot imagine!:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
